Suteki Da Ne
by XxSutekiDaNexX
Summary: Warining. Yaoi fluff 3 The only reason this is a crossover is due to this being from my Sora rp account in which I rp with Naruto characters. None on them are in this, just SoRiku. Enjoy and if you dont like yaoi then just DON'T READ. No flames/hate comments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2. Nor do I own the song Suteki Da Ne. All credit for that goes to the game creators, Enjoy and feel free to Comment and rate. No haters please. If you don't like it then don't read it or comment. Thanks 3 Enjoy!**

Suteki Da Ne (SoRiku)

Sora looked up to the night sky, his azure eyes clouded with sadness and pain. Where was Riku..? He had come all the way to Suna in search of the person he cared most for and yet here he was still alone. Was all hope lost..? Would he ever see those aquamarine hues he loved so much? A sigh escaped his lips, a bittersweet smile upon his face.

"Where are you Riku..? Are you looking for me too?" He asked in a whisper, hoping his words would somehow be carried to the one he loved, that silver haired male who had given him so much strength and joy.

_/Wind, and my heart swimming in collected words_

_Moved by the wind, in through the world._

_Clouds, like a voice that we all recognize._

_Carry the holding future._

_Moon, on the sky as a trembling heart_

_Shone on the glass unsteadily._

_Stars, shedding tears in an overflowing stream_

_I see the night all around me./_

Tears brimmed in those usually bright hues, his heart aching dully. He still remembered his last encounter with Riku..The feel of his wam hands, the sound of his rich laughter, the feel lof his warm lips, and those eyes that were so soulful and yet had this pain behind them that Sora didn't quite understand. He had wanted to ask him but Riku had left that day...He had said so many harsh things but Sora knew the things Riku had said were only to push him away. Sora wanted that feeling back...the love that he felt when he was with Riku. Everyday was an adventure, filled with happiness. He had never felt anything quite like that warmth...Sora wanted to feel Riku's arms around him, hear the voice that he had come to be able to tell the differences in the boys tone.

_/Suteki Da Ne?_

_Being together, all alone walking hand in hand._

_And I want to go to your city_

_To your home, into your arms._

_That soul_

_Inside your body_

_From those conflicted nights_

_As from my dreams./_

Riku sat out by the waters edge in Konoha, a smile suddenly gracing his features. His heart was starting to feel with warmth, eyes closing as he listened to words spoken by the brunette that were carried by the wind. He knew it was just him imagining but still...Hearing Sora's voice always made him smile. The azure eyed boy had always had that effect on him. He wondered if he and Sora might be looking at the same moon and if the brunette ever thought of him. How he missed that smile and laugh..Sora was his light...His sun. But how could the darkness ever be in love with the light. Tainted in love with purity..It just wasn't right. Sora desrved someone pure and good enough.

_/Wind died away, and I feel all the words_

_Led by a gentle illusion._

_Clouds are the future that cannot be attained._

_Told from impossible distance./_

"I am not going to give up on you, Riku...Mark my words...I will find you if it takes me my whole life. I want to be with you..No matter where you are. I want to be in your arms again..You are my home." Sora shouted as he looked to the sky, tears gently sliding down his cheeks. He smiled, a sob escaping his lips as he wiped at his eyes but tears only replaced the wiped ones."Riku.." He whispered.

_/The moon filled with night as it flowed through your heart_

_Such faraway reflections._

_Stars, ripe like tears, like fruit falls from a tree_

_I wipe my dreams off the nighttime./_

Riku felt tears brim in his own eyes, hands digging into the soil beside him. He could still see the heartbroken and hurt face of the brunette the day he left and gave himself over fully to the darkness. He could still feel the boys shaking form, shaking with sobs of pain. He wanted to hug him that moment, to kiss away his pain like he had always used to but he didn't..Instead he had left the boy there..Now all he wanted was to have SOra back. To feel whole again, that joy that only Sora could bring."Sora...Gomen ne...Daisuki"

_/Suteki Da Ne?_

_Being together, all alone, walking hand in hand._

_And I want to go to your city_

_To your home, into your arms./_

In that moment it was as if he could feel Riku there with him, feeling a hand brushing the tears from his cheeks. It was an illusion but he loved every second of it, desperate to feel Riku's touch even for a moment. His Riku..No matter what Riku would always be his...The darkness had the key to his heart..And he loved it. He loved Riku."I will never regret this love...and I am going to find you..I have to.."

_/To feel your face_

_The touch of memory_

_And now that I awake_

_As from a dream./_


End file.
